Deja que te cuide
by Kai3d2y
Summary: No había pasado mucho desde la pelea contra Yato y Kazuma todavía estaba recuperándose de la herida causada por Bishamon. Tiempo en el cual la diosa no se separó de su regalía bendita. No quería hacerlo, quería acompañarlo del mismo modo que él siempre había hecho.


**Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo de Noragami, y ya tenía ganas de hacerlo de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Es una lástima que haya tan pocos fics de ellos, y mucho menos en español, así que intentare subir un poco el número de fics para esta pareja solo espero que la inspiración no me abandone.**

 **Aviso: puede que haya un poco de ooc.**

 **Disclaimer: Noragami y sus personajes pertenecen a Adachi Toka.**

.

.

No había pasado mucho desde la pelea contra Yato y Kazuma todavía estaba recuperándose de la herida causada por Bishamon. Tiempo en el cual la diosa no se separó de su regalía bendita. No quería hacerlo, quería acompañarlo del mismo modo que él siempre había hecho.

En aquellos días intercambiaron por completo sus papeles. Siempre era el shinki quien estaba sentado junto a su ama mientras la observaba dormir hasta que a él le entraba sueño y se iba a su propia habitación. Ahora era ella quien estaba a su lado hasta que ya no podía aguantar más y se iba, para volver al día siguiente para estar a su lado en cuanto amanecía.

Para la diosa había sido un gran sufrimiento volver a perder a muchos de sus shinkis, pero al ver a Kazuma en aquel estado, además de dolor comenzó a sentir temor. Temor por perderlo, temor por como aguantaría pasar día a día sin su leal guía. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado, al igual que el día que lo había desterrado y que no consiguió quitarle su nombre. Estaba segura que tarde o temprano él volvería junto a ella y ella lo perdonaría.

Para ella Kazuma era diferente a todos los demás shinkis, incluso en el gran clan "ma" cuando tan solo era uno más y un simple clavo. Ella lo llevaba consigo porque sentía que aquel chico en cierta forma la ayudaba a sentirse reconfortada y aquel vínculo creció muchísimo más cuando él había sido el único sobreviviente de la catástrofe.

Ahora se encontraba junto a él sin querer apartarse en ningún momento, aún ante las quejas del shinki para que se ocupara de su trabajo, ella seguía permaneciendo a su lado.

Estaba siempre pendiente de lo que él pudiera necesitar. Al igual que aquella vez en la que Bishamon estaba sentada a su lado leyendo algo y escuchó como él se removía.

La diosa alzó la vista hacia Kazuma. El shinki estaba tratando de levantarse y ella lo empujo con suavidad hacia atrás, devuelta a la cama.

-Veena puedo moverme no tienes por qué preocuparte.- le dijo el mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-Se te puede abrir la herida. Deberías descansar un par de días más.

-Ya está cicatrizada- solo ganó una mirada de reproche- está bien… ¿podrías ir a por un libro?

Bishamon volvió poco tiempo después y le dio lo encargado a Kazuma. La diosa siempre estaba a su lado y tan solo se excusaba para estar un rato con los demás shinkis o en los momentos en los que él quería algo de privacidad como para usar el servicio o para darse un baño (en el que la diosa le dejaba su gran manantial mientras esperaba al otro lado).

Pero aunque Kazuma quisiera volver a trabajar y no quería que Bishamon dejara de lado sus quehaceres, a los dos les agradaba aquellos días en los que podían estar a solas pasando horas y horas hablando del mismo modo que cuando eran los dos solos antes de comenzar a formar al clan "ha". Eran momentos en los cuales los dos podían reencontrarse de nuevo y contarse cosas que el shinki tenía temor a contarle antes.

Cuando era de noche, siempre pasaban a tener las mismas discusiones.

-Veena, deberías de irte ya, es muy tarde.

-No te preocupes esperare aquí hasta que te duermas.

-Pero…

-Es lo que has estado haciendo tú siempre, ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo haga yo?

El shinki se daba por vencido sonrojándose e intentando ocultarlo colocándose las gafas. Tan solo asintió y se puso en una postura cómoda.

Cuando vio que él se había dormido, la diosa se levantó y lo observó por un momento. Sonrió con ternura al ver que se había dormido con las gafas puestas, se las quito y las puso en la mesilla que tenía al lado. Tras aquello se acercó a él y lo observó durante un momento más.

-Siempre eres tú quien cuida de mí, por una vez deja que sea yo quien te cuida- susurró. Se agachó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Tras aquello se levantó y salió de la habitación.

.

.

 **Es cortito pero ya intentare hacer más fics de ellos jajaja. Espero que os guste, y que no haya salido muy ooc, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Noragami por lo que todavía tengo que hacerme a sus personalidades.**

 **Por último, como una pequeña idea para subir el número de fics de estos dos acepto sugerencias o ideas para fics, a mi por los examenes se me escaparon muchas que maldigo por no haberlas apuntado, las intentare escribir cuando tenga más tiempo :)**

 **Además también tengo pensado algún long-fic de estos y otras parejas aunque sea en au pero necesito bastante tiempo y hasta que no tenga algunos cuantos capítulos no creo que lo suba.**


End file.
